warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Razorback
The Razorback is an armoured personnel carrier (APC) used primarily by the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, and also by other Imperial Adepta such as the Inquisition and the Adeptus Arbites. The Razorback is a variant of the Rhino chassis that sacrifices some of the basic Rhino's troop-carrying capacity in order to add a top-mounted weapon system. The Razorback's top-mounted weapon is remote-controlled from inside the vehicle, and can be equipped with several different weapon types, such as a twin-linked Heavy Bolter or a twin-linked Lascannon. Unlike the basic Rhino, which is either unarmed or armed with only a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, the Razorback's weapon system allows the vehicle to stay after deploying its cargo of troops and act as heavy fire support. Due to the wide range of weapons that can be equipped on the Razorback's remote-controlled system, it is capable of being deployed against targets ranging from light infantry to heavy armour. Space Marine Chapter.]] There exist older patterns of the Razorback that use a manned weapon system instead of a remote-controlled one. The remote-controlled turret uses the same logic-engine (Cogitator) that is found on the Land Raider and is able to provide rapid and efficient threat response that reduces the crew to only one, although a second crew member can still be used in cases where the driver is too busy to control the turret. Standard Astartes battle doctrine dictates that Razorbacks should be deployed as fire support vehicles, accompanying Rhinos or infantry squads into the thick of battle. As Rhinos have little in the way of firepower, even a single Razorback assigned as escort can dramatically increase the effectiveness of a strike. Impressed by the tank's versatility, however, several Chapters field the Razorback in other roles, employing them as mobile command centres and heavy reconnaissance screens. History Chapter armed with a Multi-Melta.]] The Standard Template Construction (STC) database containing the Razorback's design was uncovered by Chief Artisan Tilvius in the 36th Millennium in the Southern Rim region of the galaxy. This discovery was a great triumph for him, though reports say that another STC template was also found at that time though the vehicle schematics it contained were never put into production. After nearly two hundred Terran years, the Razorback's design was finally field-tested and Tilvius handed the full contents of the Razorback's STC template to Mars along with records containing evidence that the Razorback had been used during the Dark Age of Technology to carry human troops into battle successfully. It had long been suspected that there had existed a troop-carrying variant of the Predator tank, and the Razorback seemed to fit that description perfectly. Shortly after reviewing its records, the Adeptus Mechanicus deemed the omens good and quickly approved the template, and the production of the Razorback officially commenced on the Imperium's Forge Worlds. Since the 36th Millennium the Razorback, with its increased firepower, has filled the gap left by the Predator as it developed into a full main battle tank. Originally, the Predator was also a troop carrier, and it may be that the Razorback design is a hold-over from those ancient days, an evolutionary path only realised with Tilvius' discovery. The Razorback, capable of carrying six Battle-Brothers and providing heavy weapons support for an Astartes squad on the ground, proved a useful addition to most Space Marine Chapters' armouries. Some Chapter Masters believe the Razorback fails as a troop transport, not being able to carry a full squad, and fails as a tank, lacking as it does heavy armour protection and not enough heavy weapons to take on enemy heavy armour in a full-on tank battle. Other commanders find it useful in a number of roles. First, the Razorback provides protection for squads operating in support of armoured attacks by Land Raiders and Predators. Secondly, it is used in a heavy reconnaissance role, supporting Astartes Bike Squads or Attack Bikes as they seek out the enemy and launch lightning strikes ahead of a Space Marine main force. Armament Space Marine Chapter in combat, this Razorback is also equipped with non-standard sponson-mounted weapons]] The Razorback is capable of being equipped with many different weapons, and due to it being so new an addition to the Imperium's arsenal it lacks the venerated status of the Predator and the Rhino, the use of which date back to the Great Crusade. This means that there are fewer taboos when it comes to reinterpreting the vehicle's design and many Chapters exploit this by adding unapproved weapons and upgrades. The Razorback holds the title for the Space Marine vehicle with the highest number of weapon choices and there exist several weapon load-outs that have been used by a single Space Marine Chapter and then spread to many more. The Razorback's most commonly used weapons are Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, used for anti-infantry suppression, or Twin-linked Lascannons used for anti-armour duty. The Razorback can also be equipped with Twin-linked Heavy Flamers, Twin-linked Multi-Meltas, or a single Multi-Melta. Space Marine Chapter in combat, armed with twin-linked Lascannons]] The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter uses several variants only fielded by their Chapter, such as twin-linked Assault Cannons and a Flamestorm Cannon. The Blood Angels even have a special pattern of Rhino chassis known as the "Lucifer Pattern," which replaces the vehicle's engines with overpowered ones allowing it to move faster during combat. The Grey Knights and the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition use a special variant that is equipped with twin-linked Psycannons intended to combat daemons and psykers. The oldest Razorback pattern, the Mark 1 "Stronos" variant named after the de facto Chapter Master of the Iron Hands Chapter, the Iron Father Kardan Stronos, was equipped with twin-linked Plasma Cannons and a single Lascannon. This pattern was an extremely powerful and a widely employed vehicle, but due to unknown reasons the production of the Mark 1 was halted and all records of its existence sealed. The "Stronos" Pattern is now an extremely rare sight amongst the Chapters fortunate enough to have one in their possession. The Razorback is also able to be outfitted with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, Extra Armour Plating, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, ram spikes or a Dozer Blade, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. Unit Composition *'1 Razorback Transport' Wargear A standard Razorback is armed and equipped with: *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launchers' A Razorback may take the following pintle-mounted weapon: *'Storm Bolter' A Razorback may replace its turret-mounted twin-linked Heavy Bolters with one of the following turret-mounted weapons: *'Twin-linked Heavy Flamers' *'Twin-linked Lascannons' *'Twin-linked Assault Cannons' *'Lascannon and twin-linked Plasma Guns' Razorbacks may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Dozer Blade' *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' Notable Razorback Variants The following is a list of all known variant patterns of the Razorback: Chapter armed with a Multi-Melta and a Searchlight]] *'Infernum Pattern Razorback' - The Infernum Pattern of the Razorback is a relatively new addition to the armouries of the Adeptus Astartes that has entered service amongst several Chapters, most notably those with homeworlds within the Segmentum Tempestus. This pattern replaces the Razorback's default weapons load-out with a Multi-Melta. However, this change makes excessive demands on the vehicle's power cell conduits, and because of this flaw the Infernum Pattern is rarely deployed. It is believed that the Techmarines of the Fire Hawks Chapter formulated a means to circumvent this issue, and deployed these vehicles during the Badab War. The Fire Hawks used these vehicles to smash through enemy fortifications with both speed and ease, delivering squads through the breach. It is unknown how far the usage of the Infernum Pattern has spread, or if this pattern has even been approved for use by the Adeptus Mechanicus. of the Grey Knights Chapter armed with a set of twin-linked Psycannons]] *'Vortimer Pattern Razorback' - The elite and secretive daemon-hunting Grey Knights Chapter of Space Marines make occasional use of the Razorback, in particular when small squads of Power Armoured warriors, such as Purifier, Strike or Purgation Squads, require additional heavy fire support to suppress the enemy as they close on their objective. The Vortimer Pattern Razorback is a variant that mounts one of that Chapter's few remaining Psycannons and, like the Land Raider Redeemer, each deployment must be sanctioned by order of the Grey Knights Chapter Council. Only a few Razorbacks configured in this pattern exist within the armoury of the Grey Knights homeworld of Titan, and each was wrought by the hand of the Master Armourer Regis Vortimer himself. The vehicles were created for deployment during the Deliverance of Vulgate, an Ecclesiarchy-mandated Shrine World overrun by the servants of the Ruinous Powers. The labyrinth of natural catacombs deep beneath Vulgate had fallen prey to a necrophage cult whose rites had drawn forth the daemonic foot soldiers of Nurgle. The operation to expel the tides of daemonic filth was a situation that presented the Grey Knights with a unique set of tactical challenges to which the Razorback, and in particular the Vortimer Pattern, proved the ideal solution. The small, comparatively lightly-armed Grey Knights squads were afforded a high degree of mobility and protection by their Razorbacks and the Psycannon mounted upon each gunned down hordes of the shambling, necrotic Plaguebearers of Nurgle. Upon the successful conclusion of the Delivery of Vulgate campaign, Master Armourer Vortimer recognised the Psycannon-armed Razorbacks as members of the Grey Knights Armoury, where they would slumber in cold stasis until such times as their services were required once more. To date, the vaults have been opened a score of times. Several of the Vortimer Pattern Razorbacks have been lost over the centuries, but a core of a dozen vehicles remain, each of them a venerated relic of the Grey Knights adorned in countless battle honours. Notable Users of the Razorback *'Space Marines' - The Razorback is used by many, if not all, Space Marine Chapters in the galaxy. The Razorback is used as a transport and support vehicle for their forces during battle. *'Inquisition' - The Inquisition uses the Rhino and the Razorback as transports for their forces. *'Ordo Malleus' - The Ordo Malleus branch of the Inquisition used Razorbacks as transports during the later stages of the Siege of Vraks. *'Adeptus Arbites' - The Adeptus Arbites use several different variants of the Rhino and Razorback for both transportation and for riot control and anti-insurgency operations. *'Raptors Space Marine Chapter' - The Raptors Space Marine Chapter used Razorbacks during the Taros Campaign against the Tau. *'Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter' - The Red Scorpions used Razorbacks on the world of Beta Anphelion IV where they fought against Tyranids who had escaped from a secret Adeptus Mechanicus biological research facility. *'Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter' - The Space Wolves used Razorbacks during the defence of the Imperial Mining World of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara. *'Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter' - The Blood Ravens used Razorbacks during the Aurelian Crusade. *'The Badab War' - The Astral Claws, Fire Hawks, Howling Griffons, Salamanders, Minotaurs, Mantis Warriors, and Exorcists Space Marine Chapters all used Razorbacks against one another's forces during the Badab War. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Chapter Approved'' 2004, pg. 51 *''Chapter Approved'' 2003, pg. 67 *''Chapter Approved'' 2001 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pg. 38 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 35 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 25 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 56, 121 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Transports", "Razorback (Datasheet)" *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 39, 100 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Deathwatch'' (7th Edition), pp. 42, 85 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Grey Knights'' (8th Edition), pp. 45, 88 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Razorback (Datasheet)" *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 33 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 86, 180 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes- Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Razorback" *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 83, 159 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 98-99, 169 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 77 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 35 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 11 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 40 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pp. 37, 70 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 49-56 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 185, 187, 192-194, 211-212 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pg. 153 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pp. 7, 68-69 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pg. 86 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 114 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 12, 62, 72, 130 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26-27, 71, 129, 159-160 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 59 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 154 *''White Dwarf'' 174 (UK), Razorback Gallery File:AoF_MK_VI_Razorback.jpg|An Infernum Pattern Razorback of the Angels of Fire Chapter armed with a Multi-Melta Razorback07.png|An Infernum Pattern Razorback of the Astral Claws Chapter before their fall to Chaos; this vehicle is equipped with a Multi-Melta File:BD_MK_V_Razorback.jpg|A Razorback of the Blood Drinkers Chapter equipped with twin-linked Heavy Bolters and a Dozer Blade File:Ravenwing_MKV_Razorback.jpg|A Razorback of the Dark Angels Chapter's elite Ravenwing Company, equipped with twin-linked Lascannons File:Death_Strike_MKV_Razorback.jpg|A Razorback of the Death Strike Chapter armed with twin-linked Lascannons File:Exorcists_Razorback_2nd_Tactical_Sqd._3rd_Co..jpg|A Razorback of the elusive Exorcists Chapter's 2nd Tactical Squad, 3rd Company, armed with twin-linked Heavy Bolters File:FH_Razorback_'Red_Widow'.jpg|An Infernum Pattern Razorback, the Red Widow, of the now-extinct Fire Hawks Chapter with a Multi-Melta File:HG_MK_VI_Razorback.jpg|A Razorback of the Howling Griffons Chapter armed with twin-linked Lascannons File:HG_Razorback.jpg|An Infernum-pattern Razorback of the Howling Griffons Chapter armed with a Multi-melta, painted in the Codex Astartes-approved Night World Camouflage Pattern razorback2ndcomppany.JPG|A Razorback of the Raptors Chapter's 2nd Company equipped with twin-linked Lascannons File:RS_Razorback.jpg|A Razorback of the Red Scorpions Chapter armed with twin-linked Lascannon File:SW_MK_VI_Razorback.jpg|A Mk VI Razorback of the Space Wolves Chapter armed with a twin-linked Heavy Bolter File:WC_MK_VI_Razorback.jpg|A Razorback of the White Consuls Chapter armed with twin-linked Lascannons Razorback11.png|A rare Mark IIb Razorback with a manned turret Razorback08.jpg|A Razorback of the Black Templars Chapter armed with twin-linked Lascannons Razorback09.jpg|A Razorback armed with twin-linked Heavy Bolters Razorback00000.png|A Razorback of the White Scars Chapter during combat Vortimer Pattern Razorback.jpg|An ancient Adeptus Mechanicus schematic of a Grey Knights' Vortimer Pattern Razorback InfernumRazorbackTurret00.jpg|An Infernum Pattern Razorback turret with a Multi-Melta and a Searchlight RazorbackTurret00.jpg|A Razorback turret with a Lascannon and a set of twin-linked Plasma Guns RazorbackTurret01.jpg|An alternative turret mount for a Razorback, the twin-linked Assault Cannons are spaced apart RazorbackTurret02.jpg|An alternative turret mount for a Razorback, the twin-linked Heavy Bolters are spaced apart Razorback0001.png|A squadron of Ultramarines Razorbacks moving across the battlefield while providing covering fire for infantry on foot es:Razorback Category:R Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Vehicles